Pezberry After Choke
by Santitaomily
Summary: Spoilers for Choke! This is what my pezberry heart thinks happened after the episode when the "bros" were probably comforting Puck and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

**Too many feelings to contain so they spilled onto my laptop and this was born. r&r :)**

Rachel Berry's world had come crashing down, here she was; laying on her bed with her laptop dimly lighting up her room as she lay contemplating her future waiting for someone, anyone to care.

_"We Found Love In A Hopeless Place"_

Rachel rolls over and stares at her screen to read the new IM. She had set her notification sound to her favourite line from one of her favourite duets from glee, the fact that it happened to be with Santana was irrelevant to everything.

**SoEmotionalSatan said:  
Hey Berry so I'm like not good at this kind of thing but, how are you?**

Rachel wriggles to get comfortable on her stomach and replies

**WeFoundLoveInBerry said:  
I'm fine Santana. Please don't feel obliged to check up on me even if the picture is still up in your locker it's not a contract for you to deal with my emotional breakdowns**

Rachel sighs, fully aware of exactly how angsty and selfish she just sounded but not all that bothered to backtrack on it. She waits while the small speech bubble above the text box appears, disappears and then reappears with the message** "SoEmotionalSatan is typing" **beside it. It surprises her that Santana seems to be carefully thinking about what she's going to say.

**SoEmotionalSatan said:  
If? Oh no Berry that picture IS still there, front and centre next to my picture of Britts that I added when she gots all jealous because I refused to take it down just like I refuse to let YOU down. I don'ts give a damn if I didn't sign no contract I gots to take care of my friends. They're like mi familia**

Rachel blushes faintly reading Santana's honest reply but never more than when she was referred to as part of Santana's _familia_

**WeFoundLoveInBerry said: I appreciate your kindness Santana, really I do but right now all I really want is one of my supposed best friends or God forbid my fiancee to be here with me.**

**SoEmotionalSatan is typing**

**WeFoundLoveInBerry said: I am honoured to be part of your family by the way, I sincerely appreciate it.**

The bubble disappears for a few seconds

**SoEmotionalSatan said: Where is the man child and your "best friends"?**

Rachel sniffles and wipes her nose on her sleeve

**WeFoundLoveInBerry said: Finn and Blaine are comforting Noah because he failed his test while Kurt and Mercedes are celebrating his audition success.**

**-SoEmotionalSatan has gone offline-**

"So now I really do have no one"

Roughly 10 minutes later the doorbell rings in furious succession. Rachel opens the door to find Santana sopping wet in a black leather knee length coat clutching a large eco-friendly bag of vegan marshmallows in one hand and her other hand behind her back.

"Santana what-" Santana almost carelessly throws the bag of marshmallows and the block of vegan chocolate that had been concealed behind it onto the couch before wrapping her now free left arm around Rachel's tiny waist. Rachel nuzzles into Santana's wet hair inhaling the scent of vanilla and spices that always permeates from the Latina.

Santana steps away leaving Rachel a little dizzy with the exposure to oxygen and pulls out from behind her back a stuffed black wolf with a red stripe down it's spine. It had a gold collar and that classic look that wolves, foxes and huskies seemed to have that lured you in but somehow scared the shit out of you at the same time.

Santana raises the wolf and gently presses it's face to Rachel's cheek. "She's for you, I washed her in my shampoo because Britts always says it smells like me even if I don't wash my hair so yeah... I guess it's like a hug from me when you need it"

Rachel closes the gap between their bodies and flings her arms around Santana's neck who wobbles in surprise at the weight on her. "Thank you Santana" Santana feels a distinct trail of warm drops trailing down from her collarbone where Rachel's face was basically buried and realises she is crying.

"Hey why don't you go up to your room and I'll just grab the junk food and follow you up" Rachel nods and makes her way back up the stairs the wolf clutched in her small hands. Santana sighs and stares up at the ceiling, she really had no idea how to deal with this. As if by magic she gets a text from her ever helpful and genius guardian angel.

**From: Brittyboo  
Tell Rachel she's awesome and that I am super sorry for her. I'm so proud of you Sanny xoxo Love you**

Santana is content to stand, smiling like a fool looking at the last two words for a minute until she grabs the chocolate and marshmallows and replies  
**  
To: Brittyboo  
Will do baby; Thank you, I love you so much xoxo**

Her phone is switched off as she sighs and tells herself 'This is for Rachel'. She saunters up the stairs her hips swaying naturally until she reaches the door to Rachel's room. She knocks faintly and Rachel grumbles a "come in".

Santana enters and cautiously removes her shoes; suddenly very aware of the dirt on the bottom of them, she takes them off and leaves them in the adjacent bathroom. She removes her coat and faces Rachel "Is it ok to hang leather on your jackets?" Rachel looks up vaguely surprised by nods.

Santana hangs her jacket and sits on Rachel's bed, wearing only her black denim shorts and white converse tank top she had been lounging in at home before literally speeding to the store and here.  
"How are you feeling Rach?" the smaller brunette shakes her head tears re-emerging "I feel like a failure"

Her entire form crumples into a shaking mess of sobs and matted hair that Santana swiftly brushes away so Rachel can breathe. "You listen to me Rachel Berry; You are not a failure, You are as you've always told everyone; A star. NYADA might look good on an application but last time I checked it's talent not paper that gets you places in Broadway and even if you do need a shining glorious resume, I'm guessing the other schools are like having a last man standing for you at the moment because unlike that bitch who judged you; they know a great thing when they see it"

Rachel clings to Santana's hands "Why are you being so nice?" Santana arches a single eyebrow but pairs it with a sympathetic smile "I'm keeping it real" When Rachel doesn't smile at her attempted joke she does what she always does when Brittany's upset. No, not that. She releases her right hand from Rachel's vicelike grip and boops her nose with a small smile.

Rachel narrows her eyes a little before she looks at the amused glint in Santana's eyes and falls into a fit of giggles. "I Cannot believe that you" Rachel fell off the bed "Just booped my nose". Santana shakes her head in amusement before sliding off the bed to retrieve the smaller girl. "Well I did and it had the desired affect"

Santana lifts Rachel back onto the bed even covering her with the quilt. Rachel pulls Santana onto the bed and cuddles into her chest. "Could you sing me something?" Santana looks around the room "Uh I haven't got anything like prepared and I sort of suck at comforting" Rachel momentarily tightens her grip and looks up into Santana's eyes.

"Just sing, I don't care if it's the filthiest song you know just...sing" Santana looks down into the eyes that are only a few shades lighter than her own with an almost motherly concern before nodding "Uhm ok just let me think" Rachel grins and resumes her cuddling. Santana wriggles down a little so her head is resting on the same pillow as Rachel's. She begins to sing lowly, almost softly while absent mindedly stroking Rachel's arms

_Here we go again, another night of being bummed._

_I'll keep to myself, avoid the sun,_

_And cancel plans with everyone I know._

_Cause this is how it always ends:_

_Our bond will break cause you can't relate_

_To anyone, to anything at all._

_You brought your worst and I'm right here._

_Now I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _

_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._

_You still know me, still not cut out for this sort of thing._

_Never one to be caught in between,_

_I need constant reminders of everything._

_So what? It's who I am, but I think I've played it off so well._

_I just hold it in, no matter how I've been, _

_So nobody, nobody can tell._

_You brought your worst and I'm right here._

_Now I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _

_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._

_I won't sleep till the break of dawn (break of dawn)_

_I can't let our problems find me here, so everybody come on!_

_You brought your worst and I'm right here._

_I've seen it all, and it's never been so clear._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _

_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_It's all too late to set things straight cause everything has been._

_You're not the person that I knew back then._

_Let's try and act like this didn't happen. _

_Move on with your friends like you ever had them._

"That was excellent Santana" Santana blushes and carefully avoids eye contact "That was my farewell to 'Old Santana', the bitch we all loved to hate". Rachel smiles, it lights up her eyes. "Well I'm glad you said goodbye to her because I don't think old Santana would be here making me feel better by the second just by singing or laying with me"

"Well I'm glad I'm making you feel better Rachel" The smaller girl sighs "I just wish I could get another chance at an audition, just so show them I'm better and I don't give up" Santana smirks and wriggles out of Rachel's embrace. "Hey Rachel, would you object to an audition if the judge was slightly bias?"

Rachel sits up and glares at Santana playfully "How bias? And who?" Santana tugs her bottom lip between her teeth "Mi Madre is a talent judge for NYU and Julliard but I mean she has a permit to scout for NYADA so I could maybe ask if" Santana doesn't get to finish her sentence. Rachel tackles her and ends up straddling the latina who doesn't really mind all that much.

"You are my saviour Santana" Santana grins happily and rolls them over before peeling herself away. "I'll go call her and see if she can make it back here earlier so she can 'scout' you" Santana smirks pulls her phone out her coat and walks into the hallway.

Several nerve wracking minutes later Santana walks back in an almost disappointed look in place. "Santana are you ok?" Santana nods weakly "Uh yeah, she can make it for your audition" She smiles weakly. Rachel wants to jump around excitedly, to hug Santana and maybe in the heat of the moment kiss her but she doesn't. She senses that something is wrong. "Santana...?" The taller girl shrugs "She just won't be able to make it to graduation. She only gets a week off and yeah"

Rachel does hug Santana now. "I'm sorry Santana" the Latina shrugs desperately trying to make her tears unnoticeable "Doesn't matter, you just bring you Rachel skills to that audition and all will be well" Rachel nods careful not to give away that she can in fact both see and feel Santana's tears.

"Wanna watch a movie?" when Santana doesn't reply Rachel nudges her side gently with a cheeky grin "No musicals I promise" Santana smiles at Rachel realising in that moment their potential to be great friends "You know what Rachel? I think we should gorge ourselves on the vegan chocolate and marshmallows and that you should show me exactly why you like Funny Girl so much"

Rachel's eyes widen "What? Really? You would let me?" The raven haired girl wriggles herself back onto the bed to lean against the headboard and pulls Rachel next to her "Yes, today is about making you feel better so you may educate me in your Broadway ways, now if I know you like I think I do, Funny Girl is in that DVD player right now so all we need to do is press play, get our cuddle on and enjoy knowing that you are somewhat more happy now"

Rachel presses play on the remote while Santana opens the marshmallows "Santana just thought you should know that I am not "somewhat more happy". Hanging around you and you just being yourself, it makes me infinitely more happy" Santana leans in and kisses to the top of the slightly shorter girl's head. "Me too little bug".

Later that night the Berry men return home to find their daughter cuddled up to a girl they knew from junior year sectionals to be Santana Lopez. Both girls looked cosy even with pieces of marshmallow and chocolate in their hair and on their face, both had looks of total adoration on their faces and both were somewhat cuddling the black and red stuffed wolf like it was their own child.


	2. Chapter 2

You may remember a promise I made to a certain friend regarding an audition; you may not. To remind you, I promised Rachel Berry a redo of her NYADA audition with mi Madre who is a scout for most performing art schools in New York.

Well Santana Lopez makes good on her promises so here I am, standing in Ohio's only airport awaiting mi mami clutching Brittany's left hand in my right while my left is being strangled by Rachel Berry who insisted on coming along with us.

Three dings sound out then the monotonous voice over that gives Britt nightmares reads out "Flight DAF7471 from New York has landed". Brittany squeezes my hand and I can feel her shaking, we're both nervous as this is the first time mami is going to see us together, as a couple.

Mami exits the gate, her leopard print wheelie carryon bag trailing behind her, a giant grin in place. Rachel leans close "Santana you did not tell me your mother is Elmana Ramirez" I roll my eyes and pull both my hands out of their respective grasps. "I didn't want to have to explain the last name thing, or make you nervous. Yes she has a reputation but I sort of told her that I think you're amazing and she knows I don't use that term lightly so I just wanted you to relax" I shrug and take a half step in forward.

Mami stops maybe 5 feet away and opens her arms with a devilish smirk in place "Mi hermana mija, Brittany's been keeping your body fit as you heart is well I see. Plenty of..."exercise" I assume" A blush creeps up my neck and cheeks while Britt coughs uncomfortably and Rachel attempts to hide her laughter.

"Ay Mami" she steps closer "Hush Mija and give your old mama a welcoming hug" I grin and take mi madre into my arms trying to express how much I've missed her.

Brittany leans in to Rachel and whispers in her ear "There's a lot to explain about her parents but basically Sanny around her mum is REAL Sanny" Rachel nods and continues smiling as the Lopez women break from their hold and the woman who Rachel genuinely believes could be Santana's sister pinched her cheeks and exclaimed that she obviously needs to eat more food and less Brittany.

The cheerful and fiery Latina then turns to the two other teenage girls who had come to greet her. "Brittany dios mio you've grown into that body of yours, no wonder my Santanita doesn't seem to be able to control herself why if I were 10 years younger..." Santana leaps forward and possessively claims Brittany in her arms "Mine Mami get your own"

Elmana smirks and turns to Rachel "Well Mija if you haven't staked a claim on this one..." Santana then leaps from Brittany to Rachel claiming both in a one armed death grip. "I call both of them now please up the age on your prey" Brittany wriggles out a cross between a smirk and a pout playing on her lips "You want Rachel San? Fine you have her and I can have your mum and be your mum in law and then we can see how awkward being around each other would be"

Rachel by now is caught between fits of giggles and nervously awaiting someone to take it too far. The older Latina is grinning and opens her arms to Brittany "Oh come here Brittany" Brittany accepts a tight hug and even lifts Santana's mother off the ground. When they pull apart Elmana winks at Brittany before turning to Rachel and opening her arms "Come here child"

Hesitantly Rachel nears the woman before being engulfed in the second best smelling embrace she's ever experienced, the first not so unexpectedly had been Santana. "Now as I understand things you are a future star who will shine brighter than "any stupid sign on Broadway and firework display put together" who had a little tough luck in your audition correct?"

The smallest brunette nods. "Well a little tough luck would be a costume error I think choking might be something different". Elmana scowls at Santana briefly "Mija you told me you helped this girl" Santana opens her mouth to defend herself but is beaten to it by Rachel. "No she did, she really did she even allowed me to sleep while she held me which I can see why Brittany enjoys it because that girl is the most amazing sleep cuddler and" Brittany faux glares at Santana.

"Sanny I thought I said those cuddles are mine" Santana waves her hands around helplessly before muttering an offer to retrieve her mother's baggage. "Brittany I'm sorry" Brittany winks and grins "Don't be I know she is a total cuddle monster, I just wanted to see what would happen if I pretended to like claim her cuddles or something, I totally don't mind sharing those, I'll even let you share WHILE I'm cuddling her if you want it can be a cuddling threesome"

Elmana who has been giggling at the interactions claps a few times to get the girls' attention. "As thrilling as I find you planning your cuddling threesomes how about we go get lunch, on me of course" Brittany shakes her head "Mrs Ramirez I thought we cleared this up, I only eat off Santana"

Santana who has just returned with a large wheeled suitcase that matches the carryon freezes in place, eyes widened in horror while her mother guffaws in laughter. "Oh no Brittany I meant I'd pay" Brittany blushes and fiddles with her hands "However I wouldn't object to the other option" Santana drops the handle and whines "MAMI! MINE!".

"We shall see mija, now how about lunch and we can get to know each other and I can talk to this future starlet you told me about for 3 long hours yesterday" Santana blushes faintly and picks up the suitcases handle again "Ok but wherever we go has to be vegan friendly mami and please none of your carnivorous ways until we have our own lunch, Rach is sort of sensitive to that"

Elmana glances suspiciously between her daughter and the suddenly much shyer brunette "friend" of hers with a knowing smile. "Let's go then"


	3. Chapter 3

Santana drives her prized cherry red mustang to a local vegan cafe even though Rachel insisted that Breadstix would be acceptable. She pulls into the car park and assists both Brittany and Rachel out of the car. Elmana sees this and tells the girls to go ahead and pick a good table and tell them "Ramirez for four" and to laugh at the expression they pull no matter what it is. She says it instils fear and is also just funny.

When the two girls have walked off she gently pulls Santana back by the elbow a look of genuine motherly concern in place. "Mija, what is between you and this "Broadway star"?" Santana shrugs a small smile on her lips "She's cool, she is sort of what I wish I could be y'know, driven with a dream and compassionate and forgiving enough to allow me back into her life after everything I did. Plus I dunno she's almost like a cute little sister to me"

The older woman is not convinced and cocks the famous Lopez eyebrow. Santana huffs and stomps a foot "Look she's just a friend but, I don't know, maybe this is because she's the only friend I've got apart from Quinn who is like vomiting rainbow somewhere as we speak and Mercedes who is leader of the God Squad and Tina who well... I know like nothing about, so having someone neutral confuses my feelings"

Elmana hugs her daughter, sensing that as much as she wished Santana knew what she was doing; she was confused. "Well be sure not to leave a mess my girl, I know you'd never forgive yourself if you hurt Brittany and although I'm not familiar with your friendship with this Rachel girl the fact that you helped her out of your low set car and held her hand suggests you're quite close and I know how much it takes for you to get close to anyone"

Santana simply shrugs rather than an eloquent reply "I'd rather hurt myself than them mami, that's the truth there"

Elmana frowns "Well mija do try to not hurt yourself either and know that although I'm not here myself much I will help in anyway I can"

Santana pulls her lips to the side as her brow furrows seeming deep in thought. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I guess all I can say is I'll make it my mission to make everyone as happy as I am at the end of it all"

Elmana is sort of satisfied with this and so follows her daughter as she leads her into the cafe. They are led by a waiter to their table, on the upstairs loft area looking out the window in their own little booth and take a seat. Santana is next to Brittany while her mother slides in next to Rachel.

"So first of all, something I need to make absolutely clear to you girls although I'm not sure if this applies to you Rachel" Brittany nervously takes Santana's right hand in her left "As long as you are happy I would not dare interfere in your lives, I am very proud of you girls. It makes me a very happy woman to see you together at last, Lord knows the dance you were doing around each other from the age of 6 was painfully obvious enough and I have countless stories to back me up with this; I always knew you'd be a couple"

Santana groans and throws her head back while Brittany bites her lip to stifle laughs. Rachel scrunches her nose not getting the joke and turns to Elmana "What stories?"

Elmana wriggles to sit up straighter to bring more attention to her stationary performance "Well when the girls were 10 Santi here decided to kiss Brittany. Of course they didn't know that Susan, that's Brittany's mother by the way, and I could see them." Santana groans remembering where this story was going

"Now it went well after that and of course like all good mothers we got photos for future blackmail...I mean memories. However a week later when Brittany started to complain of stomach pains Santana convinced herself that she had gotten Brittany pregnant and then set out to get a job" She gasps to control her laughter "And she even tried to get into parenting classes when she was SUPPOSED to be in dance classes."

Santana blushes furiously and covers her face with the large off white napkin while Rachel giggles and casts a fond adoring look at the embarrassed latina. "Dance classes that Brittany was no longer at because "She didn't want to be doing the splits and the baby decides to pop out and say hello". So when we found out our first instinct of course was to laugh at them but seeing how scared they were and dead set on the idea of being young parents we got young Brittany a pregnancy test and then took her to a doctor where we found out she is just lactose intolerant"

Rachel is crying and laughing at the same time leaning on a thoroughly blushing Brittany. Santana is frozen with a stoney look of complete blankness on her face, the napkin having been dropped "That wasn't funny mami, I can't handle being a dad now let alone at 10" Elmana again cocks the Lopez eyebrow "Now Santanita unless there is something else you wish to come clean about I'm sure you wouldn't be a "dad" either way"

Rachel has now disappeared under the table in a ball of tears and laughter. Brittany has now also joined her. They recovered just as a waiter arrives with what Brittany and Rachel had ordered which thankfully was delicious. As they eat they discuss school, New York and various musicals before falling onto the subject of Rachel and her audition.

"So Rachel I can indeed give you another audition but it will be noted that it is a second audition and although I'm not supposed to tell you this I will simply because you strike me as someone who could be a breath of fresh air in stale old Broadway; Choosing the same song as your original says you're a one trick pony. Try something different and remember you may include others as extras, they can even act beside you if need be."

Elmana sends a pointed look to her daughter as if to tell her 'I expect you to help her'. The look Santana sends back for a millisecond clearly says 'Try and stop me'

Rachel nods carefully thinking the words over "S-so when would be an appropriate time for you" Elmana twists her fork in her pumpkin and spinach quiche thinking "Well I am here for 11 days thanks to sick leave and Graduation I do believe is on the 10th day so perhaps 6-8 days from now?"

Santana grins wildly "You're here for graduation?" Elmana nods and reaches over the table to place her hands over Santana's "Yes but I can't sit near your father for obvious reasons". Santana's lips pull to the side "He's not here anyway mami, he's in Cyprus for the next 3 weeks at least anyway" Elmana internally glares, displeased that her ex-husband would leave at this time although it's not the first time career came before family in their family.

"Yes well I will be there cheering you and Brittany on embarrassingly loud" Brittany shifts uncomfortably in her seat "I'm not graduating".

Elmana's brow furrows making the resemblance to her daughter more apparent "But you're senior class president? Surely you wouldn't be allowed to retain that position without passing your classes dear" Brittany shrugs tears threatening to fall "Some man in a yellow beret turned up and yelled at Figgins that I'm not allowed to graduate or chaos will ensue and something about lesbians being everywhere"

Several minutes of silence pass after that comment in which everyone finishes their food. Elmana leaves the money on the table and accepts several thank you hugs but all she can focus on is the disappointment in Brittany's eyes and the concern in her own daughter's...not to mention the swirling anger in the mysterious "friend" Rachel's, perhaps she can encourage her to unleash this in her audition.

Santana drives Brittany home first and as expected by Elmana they share a tender goodbye kiss at the doorstep and a hug they look miserable to break apart from. What was not expected was for Santana to be bashfully blushing and almost chivalrous in not only opening the back door for Rachel to exit from even though she was on the passenger side; but for her to offer her arm to the young star and guide her to the doorstep and plant an cautious kiss to the shorter girl's cheek.

Rachel enters her house blushing so much that Elmana can see from the curb in the car, through tinted windows. Santana returns a small proud smile on her lips and gets comfortable in her seat. "So back to, uh...Papi's?" Elmana smirks and decides to hold her tongue about Santana's shyness. "Absolutely, then we can talk" Santana looks at her mother, gulps and then shifts the gear-stick into drive and commences the short journey to her house.

**Next chapter mama Lopez has serious talks with her daughter about serious stuff with a serious expression. I may need a translator xP**


End file.
